


Selfies gone wrong

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sansby, Or more like it is sansby, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: Don't let a skeleton alone with a phone and sudden ideas





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this random short idea and decided to write it, may do second part who knows xD
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

It was evening and Sans was just laying on his bed. Papyrus seems to be downstairs cooking if he heard right.

The small skeleton was wondering what to do. He could just lay here but he didn't feel like just being lazy at the moment.

Soon he got up and took his phone out, starting to browser the undernet. Wondering if there was anything new there.

After a while he got a great idea.

He could try to take those sexy selfies he had seen on the undernet and those seemed to be really popular on the surface, or at least that's what he had discovered from the Internet.

Oh man he wonders if he could get Grillby drop one of his glasses with one of those pictures. There was only one way to find out.

Sans got up from his bed and went to open his computer so he could search for reference pictures.

After a moment the skeleton was on his bed, without a shirt and having his magic tongue out while posing for the camera on his phone.

He found it quite fun to take the pictures and try out different kind of poses. In his mind he was thinking of Grillby's reaction to these. Oh man did he want to see it.

-

Downstairs Papyrus had finally gotten his spagetti ready and was looking at it proudly. "THE DINNER IS READY BROTHER!"

The tall skeleton waited a moment for an answer but after not getting one he started to head upstairs "SANS?" He knew his brother was in his room. Was he sleeping?

"LAZY BONES DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SLEEPING AGAI-" Papyrus had stormed into his brother's room but his sentence was cut off by what he saw after opening the door.

Sans was standing, in middle of the room, only on boxers that he was seductively pulling down while his magic tongue was out and his phone up on other hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Papyrus smacked the door back close.

"SORRY FOR BOTHERING!"

"ach P-Paps! It's not what it looks like!!"


End file.
